1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to spin casting style fishing reels that have crank shafts that can rotate in both the forward and reverse directions. This invention permits the fisherman to decide if he wants to operate the crank shaft in only the line reeling operation.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Although there are many anti-reverse devices employed in prior art fishing reels, the generally accepted type of such mechanism found in spin casting reels is mounted on the center shaft which is also used to rotate the spinner head to wind fishing line around and on to the spool. Since the center shaft is both slidable and rotatable--both forward and reverse--the anti-reverse mechanism must also be slidably on the center shaft. This arrangement generally increases the cost of the fishing reel and complicates the anti-reverse mechanism. This complicating feature is even more undesirable when a selective anti-reverse mechanism switch is incorporated therewith. The anti-reverse mechanism mounted on the center shaft also competes for space within the fishing reel housing and is therefore obviously misplaced. Thus, the need for a selective anti-reverse mechanism, mounted on the crank shaft rather than the center shaft is obvious since the advantages gained thereby would be many.